Recently, with an increase in the number of vehicle owners, there has been an increased interest in developing comfortable and safe vehicles. In particular, a continuous increase in the number of vehicles, a limitation in construction of roads, and an inefficiency of management cause enormous human and material losses every year. That is, such losses are caused by the limitation in constructing new roads or widening existing roads to accommodate the increased number of vehicles. In order to minimize negative influences on traffic and environmental conditions, various research is being conducted to provide high-tech information communication devices and control units in order to increase the safety of vehicle operations. As a solution to the limitations, an intelligent traffic system which integrates persons, roads, and vehicles using highly-advanced data communication technology provides an efficient increase in the road management, optimization of traffic management, safety of driving, and so on. Research on the intelligent traffic system is being conducted by several countries to solve problems caused by current traffic systems, and also to reduce traffic congestion, facilitate traffic flow, save energy, and increase of safety of drivers and vehicles. In addition, there is a field of computer vision, which processes image information using a charge coupled device (CCD) camera to recognize a road, a boundary between roads, a lane, and so on. Such conventional technology only detects an object, and thus intelligent information is required to be used, for example, to recognize a situation associated with the detected object.